Pedal-driven vehicles such as bicycles and tricycles are among the most popular items for children. Although many developments have improved the original tricycle design, conventional tricycle designs continue to have shortcomings that manufacturers strive to improve upon. In this regard, there are several versions or types of tricycles that are offered to today's consumers. For example, one type of tricycle is a conventional tricycle design wherein the front wheel is positioned substantially underneath the handlebar and the saddle is located relatively high on the frame. Such a conventional tricycle design is referred to herein as a high rider. Another type of tricycle, however, has a chopper design wherein the front wheel is located forward of the handlebar and the saddle is positioned relatively low on the frame. Such a modified tricycle is referred to herein as a low rider.
Conventionally, if a child desired both types of tricycle, his or her parents had to purchase two separate tricycles each having the desired configuration. However, in some instances, convertible tricycles have been made available capable of converting between the conventional high rider configuration and a low rider configuration. In this regard, these convertible devices typically include costly, relatively complex mechanisms for converting between the two configurations. Additionally, these mechanisms may include exposed parts or surfaces that present relatively sharp edges, provide potential pinch points, and/or pose other safety concerns to the user of the convertible tricycle.
Another concern for manufacturers is directed to the turning angle or radius of tricycles. In this regard, conventional tricycles are designed such that the handlebar may be rotated at least 90° in either direction, and in many cases, are designed to be able to rotate a full 360°. In some circumstances, children may attempt to turn the handlebar too sharply causing the tricycle to become unstable and possibly overturning. To avoid such outcomes, some tricycles include various mechanisms that limit the turning angle of the handlebar to a specified range. These mechanisms include, for example, hard, fixed stops that prevent the handlebar from being turned beyond the limit points. However, in many instances these mechanisms are likewise costly and complex in their design.
A related drawback to current tricycle designs is directed to maintaining the front wheel of the tricycle in the forward direction. In this regard, many tricycle designs allow for a parent or other person to push the tricycle, such as when the child cannot reach the pedals or have the strength to rotate the pedals. For example, elongated handles may be coupled to the tricycle that facilitate pushing the tricycle from behind. While these handles allow the tricycle to be pushed, the child often maintains control over the handlebar. In some instances, the child will turn the handlebar and then release his or her force thereon. Upon releasing the force on the handlebar, however, the handlebar will typically remain in the turning position. Consequently, to cause the tricycle to move in the forward direction again, the parent will have to reach down and around the child to manually turn the handlebar in the forward direction. Such steering correction, especially when repeated numerous times, can be a source of frustration. Some manufacturers provide locking mechanisms that simply lock the handlebar in the forward direction. Such locking mechanisms, while effective for maintaining the handlebar in the forward direction, prevent the child from learning how to steer and detract from the overall enjoyment of the tricycle. This may cause the child to lose interest and stop riding the tricycle altogether.
Another shortcoming of conventional tricycles for which manufacturers strive to improve upon is assembly. In this regard, tricycles are typically shipped to retail stores and sold to customers in a disassembled state. Some retail stores will assemble the tricycle for an additional cost. Many consumers, however, forgo this additional cost and choose to assemble the tricycle at home. In many cases, consumers find home assembly of these tricycles highly time consuming and frustrating. For example, the tricycle typically includes multiple, separate parts, such as the saddle, main frame, wheel fork, wheels, handlebars, etc., that must be coupled together with screws, nuts, clamps, or other connecting members. To this end, the consumer must typically have an array of tools available to properly assemble the tricycle.
In addition to the above, many of the parts have to be properly oriented and aligned relative to an adjacent component to ensure proper operation. For example, the front wheel and the handlebar must be aligned such that when the handlebar is in the forward direction, the front wheel is also in the forward direction. Moreover, the saddle must be properly aligned relative to the frame. Achieving the proper orientation and alignment may be a result of a trial-and-error approach that is time consuming and a source of frustration with the consumer.
Thus, while conventional tricycles are generally successful for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improved tricycle designs that address these and other shortcomings in conventional tricycle construction.